


"Your Yubi Shrimps, Hand 'em Over."

by Yuu_Hiru



Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [8]
Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Hololive JP, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, GuraKoro, Humor, Papers Please - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Shark x Dog, Short One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Hiru/pseuds/Yuu_Hiru
Summary: Gura and Korone become inspectors together and overlook their friends' integrity.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Inugami Korone
Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	"Your Yubi Shrimps, Hand 'em Over."

“Papers please~” Gura requested politely at the blonde.

“I don’t see the point in this;” Amelia remarked, “detectives never lie, you know?”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Gura backfired as she overlooked the made up passport, “Watson.”

“Are you seriously doubting me?”

“Yes.” Gura’s lips raised itself into an innocent smile.  _ ‘This shark.’ _ The detective herself thought to herself and sighed.

“Are you seeing this, guys?” Amelia asked the audience, “They’re doubting me.” She complained with her gremlin-like voice.

“It’s because you’re known to be an untrained doctor.” Gura then retorted in a joking manner, “And they can all agree with me on there, right~?” Amelia chuckled.

“That’s not true.”

“They’re agreeing with her.” Korone intervened with a snicker.

“What?” Amelia empathised her expression of shock and fell into a pit of despair from the betrayal, “Why? How could you all do this to me?” Gura and Korone then bursted out laughing as Amelia comedically wailed.

“Also, Gura,” Korone dismissed the topic and interrupted Gura’s inspection of the passport, that was on display for the viewers to see, “um, I thought we were playing, you know.” The dog tilted her head with pure confusion and wonder.

“We are.” The shark replied and gave herself a disappointed tut.

“What’s wrong, Gura?” Amelia then asked with a smug but also questioning face, “Did you find any… ‘discrepancies’?” Gura just beamed at Amelia, irritated, she passed the work onto Korone and pouted quietly with her arms crossed. Amelia snickered.

“Um, Gura?” Korone cluelessly examined the information that was provided on the passport.

“Don’t think much of it and give it a look;” Gura went from teasing Amelia to a sassy mood, “there has to at least be something.”

“There aren’t any discrepancies, are there?” Amelia continued her teasing spree.

“But everything looks fine here.” The dog said and stamped an approval in the correct area of space. Meanwhile, as the shark was taken aback, she snatched the passport and threw it back at Amelia with all her might, only just to find it bouncing off of the detective’s breasts. Silence filled the area.

“Her boing boings  _ were _ real after all!” Gura pointed at Amelia’s breasts with surprise as if she had made it all up in the past.

“Eh?” Amelia’s teasing streak was broken from the impact, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Korone then burst out laughing.

“Koro-chan?!”

“I think Korone-senpai is broken.” Amelia sniggered along with Korone herself before the two came to a halt.

“Wait, aren’t we wasting time?” The dog queried.

“Oh, you’re right!” The shark then pointed at the left door, “Get out and be free, OK?”

“OK,” Amelia nodded and went along with it, “but that’s the wrong door.” She then disappeared off to Gura and Korone’s right side.

“What?!”

“Don’t even worry about it.” Korone patted Gura on the head with ease and stopped after she felt that Gura calmed down.

“Are you two going to stop flirting or what?!” A very loud voice came from the other end, but in a different language.

“Shut up, you!” Korone yelled back in the same language of Japanese, “You duck!” The duck herself then laughed aloud as she bashed through the door as if it were nothing, just to introduce her existence.

“I was told to shut up!” The three then joined each other on the comedy parade, “We’re idols, you know?” Their chimes of cheer came to a halt.

“No.”

“Eh?!”

“Anyways, Subaru-senpai,” Gura dismissed the idea of trying to hear Subaru-English that the Suba-tomos love to hear, “may I have your papers, please~?” Gura then heard Subaru hyperventilate, “Are you OK?”

“I didn’t expect her to talk in Japanese!” The duck explained, “It’s so adorable.”

“Yes it is,” Korone replied sharply, “now get on with her request.” Silence erupted between the three.

“What just happened?” Subaru broke the silence with a rhetorical question, “Korone’s scary!”

“Fingers?”   
“No!”

“Shrimps?” Gura managed to somehow get herself involved, too.

“No…?” Subaru said no more and handed over her made up passport as Gura displayed it on screen.

“May I do it, Gura?” The dog asked for permission.

“Sure thing.” Gura herself smiled as she handed it over to Korone, oblivious as to what Korone was mainly planning to do after falling silent.

“So,” Subaru attempted to break the awkwardness, “what got you into learning Japanese?”

“Ah, Koro-chan helped me in her free time.” Gura replied as Korone didn’t mention a word, “And as for Koro-chan, I did the same by helping her with English.”

_ “It’s pretty broken, though.” _ Another’s voice from out of nowhere phased in and left.

“Hey, that’s not true!”

“Eh?!” Korone butted in and stopped her previous action of inspection, “Who just said that?” Her voice raised itself, “Show yourself!” Nothing replied to her in return, “That’s what I thought.” Subaru then laughed once again as she watched Korone instantly denied the entry and handed over Subaru’s fake passport.

“What’s with these two?” She questioned, loudly but also quietly and received her so-called passport, “Wait, why did I get rejected?”

“For not letting me have any fingers.”

“My shrimps never came.”

“Why do those only matter to you?!”

“It’s called duck bullying.”

“What?!”

“Yes, now get out, thanks.” Korone requested, which actually sounded like a demand, with an innocent smile placed upon her lips. Subaru then turned around and spun after realising that she was about to go the wrong way.

“What are you doing?” Korone questioned as if she were holding back laughter, even if Gura was already laughing her head off, “Are you some type of ballerina or something?” Subaru laughed along as she exited the area for the next upcoming person to enter. Gura reached out for the microphone.

“Whoever’s next in line,” She paused for a brief second, “can uh…” A small group of the following cast sweat-dropped, “Can come in now.” After Gura’s request for an announcement was said, an unsurprised-looking Moona walked through the door. Gura gasped.

“Is there something wrong?” Moona tilted her head with wonder.

“Can you hear that?” Gura asked before silence erupted between the three of them.

“Hear what?” Moona and Korone asked in unison.

“The yells of greetings from a bunny coming from afar.”

“Oh.” Moona then laughed as Korone did the same.

“Anyways,” Korone dodged the idea of keeping up with the same topic, “papers please~!” Moona handed her made up passport over, giving Gura a chance to display it on the screen for the viewers to see.

“Is it up?” The dog murmured to the shark next to her as she did the same thing.

“Yes.”

“OK, OK, OK.” A long awkward silence then followed them as they lured it as it was meant to be. Way too silent for them to handle at all, but even so, Gura could still feel the tension of a determined dog intently overviewing the passport in front of her.

“Wah!” A voice of echo unexpectedly came out of nowhere, making everyone jump and scream from the impact of shock.

“Ina!” Gura yelled back, embarrassed and irritated.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” The self proclaimed human chuckled to herself.

“Now I know what to have for dinner tonight.” The shark licked her lips.

“Oh, no, don’t eat me.” Ina pleaded sarcastically.

“Approved anyways.” Korone announced after the commotion ended.

“Thanks,” Moona smiled, “but where did she go?”

“Who?” Korone looked to her side, “Oh.”

* * *

**EXTRA:**   
  


“Oh, I’m Nene!” Gura mockingly remarked after seeing Nene herself walk through the door, who chuckled after finally managing to register the shark’s saying.

“Super Nenecchi!” Korone also chimed in.

“Come through, come through!” Gura gestured her way through the other door of exit, “We missed your birthday celebration after all.”

“But what about-” Korone was cut off.   
“I don’t care about that; birthday girls deserve a break, you know?” Gura retorted, silencing Korone.

“I see.” The dog murmured softly and lowered her head, frowning in the process. It was a brief moment before she was then kissed on the cheek by the shark, causing Korone to jerk up in surprise.

“No hard feelings, remember?” Gura winked as Korone felt her face heat up.

“G… Gura…”   
“Oi, I’m still here, you know?” Nene got herself involved for the sake of breaking the moment between them up, causing Korone to look at her with a straight face before responding coldly.

“Oh, sorry, but who are you?”

* * *

“Elite Miko is back at it again!” Gura yelled with glee as she did the finger guns, “Yeah!!!”

“Elite English!” Miko did the same thing back at Gura, “Faq!”

“Faq!”

“Faq?” Korone tilted her head with wonder.

“Faq equals love.” The shrine maiden explained.

“You’re definitely wrong;” Korone shook her head, “I’m pretty sure it actually means...” She was then cut off.

“Approved!” Gura then shouted aloud with her thumbs up, “I approve! Move along now and become a suiciopath with Suisei, yeah?”

“Yes!” Miko said without thinking twice.

* * *

“Anyaprove!” Gura reached out for the green stamped, but snapped out of existence, “Oh, huh?” She observed the desk in front of her, “Where did it go?”

“Goodbye, now.” Gura then noticed Korone pushing a clueless Anya out of the door of rejection, “And never come back, thank you.”

“Koro-chan?!”


End file.
